In general, the moving robot is configured to be able to perform cleaning while automatically moving by rotating its movable wheels according to driving of a motor and performing sucking, without a manual operation by the user. In this case, the moving robot is provided with an obstacle sensor, so that when an obstacle is sensed, the moving robot converts its traveling direction and traveling speed in performing the cleaning operation.
However, because the related art moving robot performs the cleaning operation while on the move, when the user wants to input a control command by using a remote controller or the like, the moving robot can hardly detect the control command, causing a problem that an external manipulation through the remote controller is not easy.
In addition, when the user wants to input the control command by directly manipulating a key button of a main body of the moving robot, it is not easy to manipulate the key button because the moving robot is on the move.